He is so Broken
by KATE OF COURSE
Summary: After DH. Ron is broken. Can Hermoine fix him? Please READ! THERE'S A MILLION OF THESE BUT CHOOSE MINE BECAUSE I WILL LOVE YOU!


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER. THEY ARE FROM THE GREAT MIND OF JK ROWLINGS. THIS PLOT IS SIMPLY MINE!

It was over. The hell which had consumed my life over the past months was getting put down. It was a high unlike no other, until I looked around. My life was also crumbled because of one loss. His life would never be the same, the whole Weasley clans lives would be forever changed.

No one had been able to find Ron since hours earlier, when we had put Fred to rest in the grounds of Hogwarts. At the funeral he had stood like iron. Barely moving. He just watched. He did not cry. He did not frown. He stood. He dare not speak to me, or anyone else for that matter. He just walked away. Not even looking back.

Mrs. Weasley wants me to find him. He needs me the most, She says. She believes it will be a good thing if he has someone with him who truly loves him. Did she mean that platonically. I highly doubt she knows about our little kiss during the final hours of the battle but the knowing look in her eyes told me she had more knowledge that I thought she should have.

I go around the grounds, into almost every tower looking for him. One of the intact corridors is dark, but I can feel his presence. I don't know why, but I decide to walk down its dark depths. Once it is dark enough for me to spook I grab my wand.

"Lumos." never left my lips because something else was preoccupying them. Ron. He was kissing me. But it was not like the first time. The first time was sweet, rushed, but sweet. This time it was rough. It was not romantic. It was like he was trying to show me everything he is going through at the moment. I struggle to push him off. He is not being himself.

His lips left my mouth and went to my ear "Hermione. Don't. Do. That. I need you." His voice is struggled, like he has not spoken for a while, but it is still very determined. I push him away.

"Ron. Stop. You are crazy." I say, as he hurriedly tries to reclaim my lips. I push him away from me again.

This time he says nothing but comes back to me once again, pinning me to what feels like a door and forcefully kissing me again. He won't stop. I try to tell him to stop. I try to tell him that he is not being who I love. I try to tell him everything. I am sobbing now. Ron is not being Ron. He does not care that he is crushing my ribs and that I am hysterical. I realize there is only one way for him to end this. I am about to curse him, nothing to serious but enough for him to get that I mean business.

"Monster." I say. The second it comes from my mouth I know it is a mistake. I decide I should have just cursed him because as I spoke that he tries to kiss me even harder, hold me even tighter. He bites my neck at some point.

I have my wand in hand, about to whisper something when I realize he is shaking. He is practically bucking. His whole body is like an earthquake. It hits me. He is crying. He finally breaks apart from me.

I look at him. Although it is dark I can seem him clearly. We are barely inches apart. His eyes are huge and puffy, but lost. He looks so low. Lower than I have ever seen him.

"I never meant to hurt you." It is barely above a whisper. I barely knew what he said because through his sobs it was so broken. He was so broken.

And then he is gone.

I find my way out of the corridor, but I realize I need to find him again. He was so broken. The way his eyes were. It was like the pain was tearing him apart. I should have just comforted him. I decide to look for him. So I turn around and practically run back down to the darkness.

"Ron!" I yell. "RON!" I try to listen for any indication that he is even here, but I receive nothing. I decide to do something drastic, and I put my wand on the floor.

"Ron. I don't have my wand it is on the floor. I Just want to talk to you, to hear your voice. I will kiss you. I want to know you are still mine. I love you Ron. Not in a platonic way. Not in the least. I love you like a wife loves her husband. I love you more than the sun. I would stay in this dark hallway forever just to speak to you. Please Ron." I had just spilled my deepest thoughts. I stood there. He must have heard me. I had screamed bloody murder. I wait what seems to be hours. He must have rejected me. I hurt him too much.

I break into sobs, and sit on the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest. Like Molly said, He needed me the most, but I had rejected him, told him no.

"Lumos." I hear. It's him. The light is illuminating his features. He is so broken. He is so beautiful. He is holding my wand in his right hand, and extends his left one to push a strand of hair out of my face. HE is still in the suit he had been wearing at the funeral, but It looks so dusty and dirty that you would never tell it had been pressed and clean mere hours ago. He kneels down in front of me. We sit there, staring at each other. But that's not enough for me. I hug him tightly. He freezes up for a couple of seconds, but then relaxes and returns the hug.

"You love me, eh?" He says. He pulls back from me and he breaks into a smile. His smile. "Like you don't love me." I say, as he wipes a tear out of my cheek.

"I never want to see this, ever again." He says as he points to they tiny tear. "Especially not from my doing."

I want to show him he never will. He never could. So I kiss him. I kiss him like I have never kissed him, or anyone for that matter, before. It is spectacular.

Because although he is so broken, it does not mean that with a little help from me he can't be fixed.

------------------------

My first fic ever. Please review. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
